


Out of the entire Multiverse I'm stuck with you

by JusticeFllash



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Bart Allen Needs A Hug, Cassie Sandsmark is done, Conner Kent is just kinda dumb, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeFllash/pseuds/JusticeFllash
Summary: The multiverse is infinite. Some changes are minor, Superman's symbol is a U and not S, some changes are large, the universe with Captain Carrot, but this one has one. Conner Kent isn't Superboy. What happens with Tim? The Core Four? Will Cissie become an important character? Who really knows?
Relationships: Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, bart allen - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Bart Allen Squared

All POV

“So is Batman real? How does he talk? Is it like the reports say? Wally told me about him once, says that he’s not all he’s chopped up to be. I think I could take him, honestly. Imagine the headlines! Young upstart superhero takes down A-lister with his wit and power alone.”

“I can take you, Bart.” 

“Yeah but you’re not Batman so…”

“How would you even do it? He had to fight Barry before.” Tim said. “And he won.”

“He took down Barry. It’s just Barry. I had the whole Speedforce in me twice and Wally is so much better at fighting than Barry is. Barry is basically a less important Jay Garrick.”

“Well listen here. Bart could easily take on Batman.” Cassie said, plopping a marshmallow into her mouth. “Right after he finishes off Superman.”

Bart smiled. “And Wonder Woman.”

“There’s no way you could beat Wonder Woman.” Tim and Cassie said.

“Fine, fine. I couldn’t take on Wonder Woman. But what about a lantern? I think I could do Alan and Guy.” Bart said. “But I’m topping it at Jessica.”

“What about you, Cissie?” Cassie asked. “Any Justice League member?”

“Ted Kord and Booster Gold. But not together, I’d have to take one out at a time. Also Green Arrow, dude’s just a poser rich dude.”

The Core Four, Young Justice’s founders, and best friends. Cassie Sandsmark as Wondergirl, Tim Drake as Red Robin, Bart Allen as Impulse, and Cissie King-Jones as Red Arrow. Together they make up the modern example of teen heroes. More than the Titans, and together they are more than just Sidekicks.

The fire crackled before them as their talk about the Lugae came deeper. Tim goes on about how he never wants to be on a team that feels like just a team, Cassie talking about how she fears her powers and normal life, Bart and how he hardly knows his Grandpa, and Cissie worrying about her family.

They’ve known each other for years, four and counting but it still feels like more. Something they really love.

“Alright, I’m hitting the hay. It’s been fun.” Tim said. “Talk to you guys tomorrow.”

“I’m going too,” Cassie said. “Cissie, you coming?”

“Right,” Cissie said.

“Aww really? All of you? Come on, I’m just getting started.” Bart sighed.

It was too late, Cissie, Cassie, and Tim were in their tents. Bart was left to poke the fire with his stick.

That was before an energy Bart recognized made itself apparent. On the other side of the fire, a small spark appeared out of nowhere, it slowly got bigger before a person ran out of it.

“I-I did it!” It was a Bart in an orange version of his Impulse costume. “I broke through!” Bart two cheered.

Bart prime looked at his doppelganger like he was the crazy one. But still, it’s still weird.

“Oh my god, it’s me.” Said Bart Two. “I need your help. Conner Kent, where is he?” Bart two asked.

Bart stood and looked at the copy. “Who the hell’s Conner?”

Bart two looked at him, through the goggles his eyes were wide. “A universe without a Superboy? I’m screwed.”

“Why? Who are you? What’s going on? Are you Thaddeus? You gotta be Thaddeus. I know your tricks, Thaddeus! You can’t stop me… again! I’ll take you down.”

“Bart, I’m Bart too. It’s not okay though. I need a Superboy.”

“Why?” Bart prime asked. 

“Because we’re in trouble, our Superboy died. A person named Superboy-Prime. I… I want to help Tim and Cassie with this.” Bart two said.

“Superboy-Prime?” Bart Prime asked. “You mean… the man that murdered our Superman?” Bart asked.

“What?” Bart two asked. “Do you just not have a Superboy here?”

“Superman’s kid, I think his name’s Jon?” Bart Prime said. 

“Bart, who are you…” Tim came from his tent and sighed. “Bart, what did you do?”

“This wasn’t me, this was him! Bart did this. He’s looking for a Superboy named Conner Kent! His Superboy died in place of our Superman, the second time, and they want him for whatever reason.’

“I’m sorry, still trying to wrap my head around the two Barts. Who are you looking for?” Tim asked.

“Conner Kent, Superboy.”

“Who?”

“That’s what I said!”

“Conner Kent, the man who was there for you when Bruce was dead. literally your best friend! Little round glasses, leather jacket. Or maybe it’s just a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt with the symbol of hope on it? Either way, he was your best friend.”

“I don’t know him, sorry.”

“Do you guys even have a Core Four? A Young Justice? Anything like this?” Bart two asked.

“Yeah, we have that.”

“Then who’s on it?” Bart Two asked.

“Me, Bart, Cassie, and Cissie.”

Bart broke down with laughter, he instantly noticed the oddity in this universe. The one thing that wasn’t like the rest. “Why is Cissie King-Jones on this team? Of all people? Secret, Freddy Freeman, even Lagoon Boy would’ve been better than her!”

“Bart,” Tim said.

“I’m sorry, but if you don’t have a Conner in this world I can’t stay. Choi, pals.” Bart said as he ran off.

Bart Prime, now currently the only Bart, looked at Tim. “Now I’m tired.”

“Conner Kent, I think I heard of that name.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep that night thinking that name. Conner Kent, it felt right to me. The way Bart spoke about him, Conner Kent. Conner Kent in some other life would be the most important person to me.

Back when Bruce was sent through time, I was the only one that believed, that knew he wasn’t dead. To me, Bart helped me get through all of that, he made me feel like it was worth it.

Was this Conner that for me? Would this Conner be better than that?

I know about the multiverse, a limitless amount of different versions of me. All of them with something different. Some, Earth 26 being the main example, with differences that are vast.

When I decided we should go camping I figured it’d be fun. We just finished a big case with Slade and the Titans so we just kinda went camping. 

I went on vacation and now I can’t get this name off my mind.

“So I heard you guys talking last night. What was that all about?”

“And why was Bart comparing me to Lagoon Boy?” Cissie asked.

With a plate full of monkey bread, something Alfred taught me how to make before this, I sat in silence. Bart knew more about this than I did and I really just wanted to see him cover himself for that. That Bart did find Cissie pretty funny.

“I met a Bart that needed to find a boy named Conner Kent. Apparently in his universe, he’d be our Cissie and Bart found the fact Cissie’s our Conner to be really funny.” Bart said.

“Conner?” Cassie asked. “As in, a relative of Superman Kent?” 

“He was also referred to as Superboy,” Bart said. “As in, Superman but boy.”

“Are we going to go out and look for him now or…” Cassie asked. “That sounds fun.”

“I’ll go see if Bruce knows anything. Until then, let’s pack up.” I announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star Quarterback, ladies man, Smallville’s next Superman. Things I someday wish I could be. But Ma thinks it best if I stay low, Pa thinks I could be all that if I really try to hold back. Two conflicting ideas in one house.

I ran my hand through my hair before I went into Smallville high. The school of Superman and Lex Luthor. One is my base, the other is the man who made me. It’s weird, I’ve been coming here since Clark died and yet it never not felt weird. 

Ma told me that it’s special, someone like me coming into a town like Smallville. I could be the next Clark, the badass version of him for a new generation. 

And Pa won’t let me get my ear pierced.

But those little things won’t hold me up anymore! Today is the first day of the rest of my life damit!

“Hey look, it’s sissy kent!” I was met instantly with the voice of the actual quarterback. Mitch McGinty. He’s about as smart as he is good at Football. But his parents are rich, what else could my school do?

“Sissy Kent, nice one,” I said.

“Here take this!” Mitch stuffed something into my backpack. “If you take that out, you're dead.”

He says that as if I couldn’t take him in a one on one fistfight. Pa tells me it’s a bad idea but he hasn’t had to deal with him as I had. If I could only show his kid a little piece of Superman’s strength. Why have the power if I can’t use it?

“Oh my god, Conner. Are you okay?” My only friend from this town, her name is Lori Luthor. Yep, Luthor. As in my creator’s nephew. She’s technically my cousin. She doesn't know that though.

“Yeah, totes fine. I’d just love to give that dude a piece of my mind sometimes. He thinks he’s all he’s not and it’s disgusting.”

Lori looked at me like I was some idiot. It’s not my fault, I just talk like I was raised. Nineties sitcoms and Ma and Pa talking the way they do.

“You know it’s a habit. I really do want to fight him though. I can easily take him.”

“Okay, twink.”

“What?”


	2. Smallvillie blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Tim care really care too much?

“Aha, Master Drake. I didn’t expect you home so soon. I trust my monkey bread recipe was a success.” Alfred met me at the door of the manor. 

I can only imagine the headlines. Bruce Wayne's adopted son returning for the second time in two weeks. What could he finally have made up with his older brothers? God, I hate how the media goes on about our relationships. They’re my brothers, I’m not going to be with them twenty-four seven.

“It was great, Alfred. Huge hit with Bart. Is Bruce home?” I asked.

“He’s in Keystone attending a conference about his poor spending habits,” Alfred said. “Should I call him?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll be quick.” I said. “I just need to look somebody up.”

“Please sir, take your time.” 

Conner Kent, a name that sounds way too familiar to me. Maybe it was Damian, the son of Superman is basically conjoined to his hip.

Bruce is prepared for anything. I can type in a name, some piece of clothing, and maybe a hair color and it will match me with anyone. I’ve spent hours just messing with it, trying to find anything. 

There is somebody out there with a reverse mohawk, red eyes, and pale skin named Slick Tracey. I don’t know what to do with that information.

Conner Kent, the computer is looking. Conner Kent, over seventy matches. Conner Kent, one in Smallville.

I jolted upwards, flinging my phone from my hand. “Shit, are you serious?” Digging deeper into it, apparently, he lives with Johnathan and Martha Kent. This has to be him, this has to be Conner.

And in a week, I’ll be in that school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sneezed in the fourth period. I know it’s probably nothing but I swear the temp of the room went down over five degrees afterward. It’s kinda funny, I have Clark's heat ray and super strength. I never really felt like trying the cold breath. Maybe I have it?

But what tops it all is tactile telekinesis. Shit’s totes gnarly.

I could think of anything I’d rather be doing right now. You’d think about it too if you’d have to sit through this old man talking about how he sees history. I’m not saying he’s a white nationalist but I know Clark wouldn’t like him.

I know nothing about Clark but I know he wouldn’t like him.

“You wanna get out of here?” Lori asked me.

“Yeah, kinda,” I said.

“You know what to do.”

Did I mention how dope Tactile Telekinesis is? I’m sitting in a room with no fire alarm. I know where all the fire alarms in the room are though. The closest one isn’t near me. It’s two rooms to my left. And yet I pulled it, I pulled it with my mind.

“Man, the school really needs to fix their sprinkler problem. You’d think after the fifth time it went off they'd want to fix it.” Lori said as the two of us ran out of town. 

“It’s almost like they can’t trace this to anything more than a fluke,” I said. 

“Do you think Superman did this all back when he was here?” Lori asked. 

“Please, do you really think the boy scout would? Man does what’s right and nothing more.” I said. 

“You’re right,” Lori said. “Did you hear about his recent save? Apparently, he just took down Mongul. Dude really thought he could turn our moon into a battle world.”

“That’s sick.”

“Right?” Lori asked. “I think I have a video.”

Vic Stone’s Twitter always kept people hooked up with the latest from the Justice League. Superman getting into a fistfight with Mongul is always a treat, I really love to see it.

“That’s sick,” I said again.

“Right? You could also see Lex in the background next to Wonder Woman. It’s a gold mine for all of this. You love to see it.” Lori said. “So do you think Superman is never going to train you?”

“What’s with the question? Of course, I think that.” I said. “You know what? It’s probably taking him so long due to him being intimidated by my Tactile Telekinesis.”

“Yeah, what a scary power. How strong are you again? Just kinda able to lift a car?” Lori asked. “Wasn’t Superman doing that when he was still Superboy? Back when he was protecting this town?”

“Yeah but that’s not important. I’m half-human, I get that leeway.” I said.

“That’s kinda racist, dude.”

“You know what I mean!” I said. “Superman’s going to have nothing on me soon, yo. I’m doing all of the work on the farm and soon I’m going to be actually working with him. I’m going to be so jacked.”

“Yeah but right now, you know you’re only a twink, right?”

“Can you stop calling me that!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Can I ask why you went to go look this kid up almost instantly?” Cassie asked first. “I mean I get it, I’m curious too. But still, it’s kinda creepy.”

“Okay, I know that,” I said. “But I really feel something about this kid. Bart two made him sound important, maybe he’s cool?”

I know the entire room is judging me right now, even Bart who was well enough to leave this all alone. Conner Kent, the boy from Smallville.

“Look, Tim.” Bart walked up and placed his arm over my shoulder. “I’ve known you longer than anyone in this room. I know you enough to know what you’re doing. This is a pet project, something you want to do just cuz you're bored. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“That’s all I needed to hear, I’m in.”

“Bart,” Cassie said. “Do you even know what you’re in for?”

Bart came in close to my ear, “What am I in for?” He whispered.

“I’m transferring into Smallville for a bit to kinda map out this Conner kid. I want to see if he really has powers. I can’ t let someone who could be as strong as Superman to unkept.”

“Now it’s to babysit him?” Cassie asked. “I’m going to have to keep you in check, aren’t I?” 

“I can draw up the papers,” I said. “Cissie?”

“Sorry, can’t. Mom would kill me if I left my school like this.” Cissie said.

“Alright, it’ll be done soon,” I said. “You know, it should take about a week.”

“Damn guys, good luck,” Cissie said as she left.

“Wait up!’ Cassie chased after her.

“Are you guys going to eat? Can I come!” Bart followed.

Am I really just following this as some idiot would a bread crumb? I don’t know why I care this much, but I do. It’s weird how much I care, right? I don’t know. This just feels like something I need to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, check this out!” Lori found me in the hallway, stopping me to throw a phone in front of my face. “Batman, on video, with Nightwing and Red Robin!”

“No shit?” I said, watching the video, waiting for the moment they all appeared. 

I am kinda a huge fan of the family around Batman. Nightwing is more of a public hero, always talking about Batman and how he aint shit. And Red Robin runs a team of teenage heroes that call themselves Young Justice. Batman is never caught on video alone, normally he’s with someone. Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl, Orphan, Signal, Red Hood, Nightwing, or a member of the Justice League.

I’ve been trying to keep an eye out for Red Robin though. He and his Young Justice sound fun. I mean, so do the Titans. But the people on Young Justice seem more my type.

“Isn’t Red Robin the best one?” Lori asked. “He’s fun to watch, not really as skilled but can totally own up to it in other ways.”

My eyes followed Red Robin on and off the screen. He was fun to watch, but so was Nightwing. Really anyone but Bruce. Bruce only likes to punch. And none of them have powers, so it’s cool.

“Yes, fun to watch.”

“Who’s your favorite again?”

It changes by week with me. It’s never the base robin, or Red Hood. Bruce is never really what kicks it for me. Nightwing and Red Robin are normally it, they seem to fight like they care about the people they’re fighting.

“Red Robin,” I said.

“Okay basic. I’m currently really feeling that new masked Batgirl, the stitch mask. She seems badass as all fuck.” Lori said. “I could really vibe with her.”

“Okay, never say vibe with again,” I said. “You should get going, class is going to start soon.”

“Alright.”


	3. Smallville town panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and the boys going to Smallville high.

“Max is going to kill me for this.” Bart cried as we made our way to the town of Superman. “I forgot to tell him where I’m going.”

I got a car, something big enough to fit the three of us and all of our stuff in it. It was cheap and easy.

“Are you serious? How could you just forget to tell him something like this?” Cassie asked. “Isn’t this kinda important?”  
“I’m sorry my mind’s been on other things recently,” Bart said. “Did you know I can travel through dimensions? I sure as hell didn’t.”

“Bart,” I said. “Please don’t try to get to a different dimension without getting someone’s help.”

“I swear I won’t,” Bart said. “Yet.”

“Bart, no.”

“Bart yes,” I swear there’s nothing behind his eyes, he runs on impulse. 

“Okay, so Conner.” I started. “First, I got a place to stay. It’s not much but it’s still one of the better places in this town. Secondly, Conner’s a mystery to me. It felt like things were hidden. So I looked deeper into it.”

“Tim…” Cassie sighed.

“No no, it goes deeper,” I said. “I found something interesting. Back when Superman died and the different Supermen appeared.”  
“Steel, the Eradicator, and Cyborg Superman,” Cassie said.

“Well with all of them, one more made one small appearance at the start of all of that. He came in and saved a kid from falling out of a tree in some Metropolis park. He proclaimed himself to be the Metropolis Kid and disappeared off the face of the Earth.”

“And that kid was this Conner?” Bart asked.

“I think so,” I said. “We don’t have to stay here for too long, I just need to make sure his kid isn't going to harm anything.”

Cassie snickered. “You know you're sounding like your brother, right?”

“Which one?” Bart asked.

“The same one that kidnapped his Teen Titans team because they worked well with his older brother. You know,” Cassie said, “the Demon’s Spawn?”

“I am not like my brother!” I snapped.

“Okay, jeez. It was a joke, it’s just. Why do you care?” Cassie asked.

I wish I knew, Bart two just made it seem like he’s important. I’m fully aware I can't give them that as an answer. It sounds pathetic and I don’t really like that. I care because I care and I don’t think that it’s a good idea to leave a Superman-like person alone. Even if they're under watch by people like Martha and Jonathan. 

“We’re almost there, shut up!” I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lori dropped her phone in the middle of watching me do farm work. Her hand covered her mouth as she muttered the word “No shit” over something.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Bruce Wayne’s third kid is coming over to our school.” She said. “Timothy Drake-Wayne.”

The hay bale fell from my hand as I flew myself to her location. “You mean the smart one? C.E.O. of Wayne enterprises? That Timothy?”

“The one and only,” Lori said. “Apparently he and a few of his friends are coming over to study Superman and his effects on areas like this. He’ll be going to our school with his friends Bart Allen and Cassie Sandsmark.” 

“How long is he going to be here?” I asked.

“I don’t know, it doesn't say,” Lori said. “But can you imagine that? A billionaire child coming into town? We need to make him our... friend.”

She was going to say bitch.

“Isn’t your uncle like the richest man in the world?” I asked. “Like, superpowers mean nothing to him rich? Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen rich?”

Lori snorted, “Like hell, I’m getting anything from Unki Luthor. Man’s too far up his own ass to acknowledge me or mom as anything other than leeches.”

“Fine, rich friend. Do you think he’s really that cool? I mean, he seems like a robot, someone they bring out when they need a younger face to look over a company. A press thing.”

“Yeah but still, it’d be cool,” Lori said. “Plus he’s kinda good looking. I bet you could say the same about that Cassie chick, pretty and blonde.”

She’s not entirely wrong, the picture she has up is from Cassie Sandsmark’s Instagram. It’s the three of them in a car, Bart Allen the smallest sitting in the back. Cassie was pretty. Cassie and Tim.

“Give it a week, she’ll be all over you,” Lori said. “You wanna be this ladies man like dude bro, right?”

"I don't wanna be that," I said. "I am that!"

"Oh my god shut up," Lori said. "You're honestly one of the most annoying people I know."

"Thanks, I try my best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything I figured I'd need was packed in the car I got for this. My skateboard, plenty of clothes, and my Red Robin costume. 

Bart had two pairs of pants, his Impulse ring, and a shirt.

Cassie threw something together, she planned for a weekend. Boy was she wrong.

I drove up to the house I rented for this. It was a five-bedroom, four-bathroom mansion built in the late '80s. It's definitely not my style but I can work with it.

Bart was the first one in, probably claiming his room and mapping out every route to the kitchen.

"I should mention," I said to Cassie, "we're here to study Superman."

"We are?" Cassie asked.

"I needed a believable story. You and Bart are my friends, we're studying the impact of Superman on an area he's been."

"You've met Superman," Cassie told me. A fact that isn't wrong, I've been his partner a few times too. I know enough about him. 

But I need to know more about this supposed version of him. 

"Yeah, I know. But Tim Drake-Wayne hasn't met him. Tim Drake-Wayne is also getting out of the house." I said. "It's a good cover."

"Fine. Let's say it is. Aren't people with cameras going to be following you everywhere you go? The paparazzi are terrible."

"That is true," I said. "And that's why I got a friend of mine to watch over the town. And I paid another two to act like actual brothers for a bit in public. There's bigger news out there."

Cassandra Cain is currently on patrol around Smallville. It was easy getting her on my side, I just had promised I'd take her to see a dance recital in Gotham. 

For Jason and Damian, it was money. Damian needed money for an aquarium. Jason needed a new base after his old one blew up.

Now they're out at the arcade, racing, and seeing a movie.

And it took a lot of convincing.

"Excuse me, son."

The silver lighting of the zen master of the Speedforce. Max Mercury appeared, he looked pissed.

"Max!" Bart yelled, appearing before us. "I'm so sorry, I did mean to tell you. I just got distracted. It's really a long and funny story. A different version of me appeared who I thought was Thad and was apparently me but with the ability to travel through dimensions as Wally or Barry can. I got distracted thinking about that and now I'm here." Bart explained. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

Max looked down at the speedster with a kind of hurtful anger. He dropped a plastic bag on him. 

"Now I don't want you doing anything until all of this is done, got that?" Max said.

"Sir yes sir," Bart said.

"And have fun," Max said before running off.

"Guess who told Max Mercury!" Bart cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The eve before Tim comes to our school. Smallville is quiet. 

Ma sent me out to run some errands. She needed spaghetti for supper, Pa needed parts for a tractor that I might’ve accidentally sunk into a lake.

Lori was texting me about this meeting of the Flashes in Central City. Apparently the WWII flash was there and that’s always something neat to see.

As I watched the video a girl bumped into me. My age, Asian, black hair. I recognized her, this was Cassandra Cain. The soul daughter of Bruce Wayne.

Smallville is a small town, it’s in the name. Even with the history, this town of Superman, it didn’t grow that big. I think it’s around nine hundred. Either way, it’s not hard to find someone in this town.

And I found Cassandra Cain.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said.

“It’s fine.” Said Cassandra.

“You’re not from here, are you?” I asked.

“I have to go,” Cassandra said.

I held my hand out. “Can I get your name?”

“Gertrude,” Cassandra said as she left.


	4. A good billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the connon Core Four group is just that group of teenagers that befriended each other when they thought they were all straight but slowly they all come out as something that isn't really straight at all.

“I’m telling you, Lori! It was totally Cassandra Cain!” I cried. “You know she’s probably here to help Tim with something. Maybe this goes deeper than just studying Superman.”

“I’ll believe it when I see her,” Lori told me through the phone. “Until then, Tim apparently took that one house down by the Library. YOu know the house, the big one that assholes rent out.”

“Heh, he would,” I said. “Pa told me he could possibly be here to talk to me,” I said. “With my connection to Superman and all, maybe he wants me for some kind of marketing thing.”

“He is here to study Superman,” Lori said. “Hey man, this could be your big break. Is Pa okay with that? I know Ma and seeing you in danger could possibly give her a heart attack.”  
“Ma would be fine,” I said. “But I’m not really sure I want to sell my image like that though. Imagine what Superman would think.”

Lori sighed, “You're right, Superman hates merchandise. But I gotta go, talk to you later, Conner.” Lori said as she hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tim, do you have a spare toothbrush?” Bart asked me, barging into the bathroom I was using. Thankfully I was only brushing my teeth.

“In my bag, the small pocket in front,” I said.

“Thanks, dude.” Bart dashed off.

“You done in here? I need your hair stuff.” Cassie said, kneeling on the door frame of my bathroom.

“Didn’t you bring your own?” I asked.

Cassie sighed, “When Bart dropped my bag in my room he broke the bottle. It got everywhere.”

“Didn’t Bart have stuff in that bag Max dropped off? Why not take his?” I asked.

“It’s three in one shampoo,” Cassie said.

“Why am I not surprised?” I sighed. “It is in my bag, big center pocket.” 

“Thanks, bro,” Cassie said.

I’m the team leader, I have to prepare for this kind of event. I knew Bart wouldn’t have any kind of hygiene products outside of what Max would bring. So I packed for him. It was also going to happen, Bart ruining something of Cassie’s. So I bought two of everything.

Tomorrow I’m going to find Conner Kent and if this is the one. I’ll confront him. He can’t just see if he has powers, if he has anything.

My phone buzzed from the counter. Cass sent a picture of a boy, skinny and built somehow. He had on clothing that matched what Bart Two described. Black shirt and jeans. Cass found him somehow and I will never not be amazed by anything Cass does.

“It’s him,” I muttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran my head through my hair, the curly locks of a bio Clark Kent kid. I ran into the same problem, Mitch stopped me and placed his piece of paper ever so gracefully into my bag.

For those wondering, it’s just a piece of paper that has the word queer written on it. He’s been doing it for way too long, about two years. I feel like he has a notebook full of them.

He’s going to have a field day once I finally get my ear pierced. That or he’ll quiver in fear of the sheer power it’ll bring me. I think it’ll be the quiver.

The school was weirdly silent. Well, outside of being called Sissy Boy Kent again. But that’s what I've come to expect from him. News must spread quickly, it seemed like that was what this is about.

Tim Drake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassie and Bart have been to public school. I have not. Sure, I have been to school. A private school that my parents thought to send me to, sure, but it’s still a school. I haven’t been to school since I started going out with Batman. It’s too risky and honestly just boring.

Walking into the school felt like walking into a gala, with less fancy dressing and more backpacks and bad haircuts.

People were watching me. Bart was living for it, a smile as big as his face as he walked away. I have no idea how he’ll be here, but it can’t be good.

“So my first class is over on the west side of the school, then I have five minutes to get to the other side for the second hour. Is this what you people have to deal with?”

Cassie shook her head and smiled. “That’s just about it, good luck.” 

Cassie walked dead right, right away from me.

I sighed, “Hey I’m smart. This is going to be easy.” I told myself.

And like that, I couldn’t find my room. Somehow I ended up in a bathroom around the north side of the school. I’m lost.

“What? Is the rich boy lost?”

Smallville, people with knives. I did not expect that but here we are. Some kid in a sleeveless jean jacket, mullet, and red trucker hat. He had cronies behind him, four of them were actually pretty built too. Kinda like the Riddler.

It’s kinda funny, they think they’re a threat.

“Yeah, I’m looking for a Mrs. Rich. Care to help me with that?” I asked the group of jolly hoodlums.

In one ear and out the other with them. I really feel like they don’t care about helping me find my class.

“I know what people like you are all about.” Said the main dude. “You come into this town thinking you’d be safe from whatever. I bet it was the mod, or maybe the government.”

The kid brought the knife closer to me. 

“What was it? Did you piss off a mob? Is Bruce Wayne committing tax fraud? I bet I could get some good money turning you into the right person.”

“And I bet I could take you on without even trying,” I said. “But please, keep trying.”

The knife guy swiped, I backed up. He swiped again, I grabbed his hand. He tried to get out. Out of pure curiosity, I let go. But before he could do anything a different hand grabbed him.

“Hey, that’s enough.” 

I stared at the kid who is trying his best to save me. I could take it, sure but. Conner Kent.

Conner stared at the knife boy, his grip seemingly getting harder as the hold went on.

“Sissy Boy Kent finally getting a backbone, huh?” Asked Knife kid. “What are you going to do to me? Turn me into a hay bail?” 

Conner released his grip. “Leave him alone or maybe I’ll feed you to the pigs.”

“Fine, see you around Sissy Kent.” Knife kid said, dropping his knife and walking out of the bathroom.

Conner Kent watched him leave, shaking his head. “Kid’s a dick, don’t let him get to you.” 

“It’s fine, nothing I haven’t had to deal with before,” I said. I was trained by Lady Shiva and frequently sparred with Cassandra Cain. A few teenagers wouldn’t have anything on me.

Conner looked me down, wide-eyed like he was studying me. “Bruce Wayne doesn’t really commit tax fraud, right?” he asked.

It’s safe to say I was thrown back by the question. Is this really how my first talk

with Conner's going to go? “Bruce Wayne has a lot of things he needs to hide from the world,” I said.

“Okay yeah, but does he?”

Yes. 

“No,” I said. “Bruce Wayne doesn't commit tax fraud.”

Conner laughed. “I’m going to believe he does, that’s kinda funny.”

“Tax Fraud?” 

“Yeah.”

“You think tax fraud is funny?”

“I believe there is no such thing as a good billionaire and hearing or thinking that

Bruce Wayne, one of the richest people in the world, commits tax fraud.” Conner said. “I have a friend who is related to another one of the richest people in the world and she is always going off about how bad of a person he is.”  
“Lex Luthor?” I asked.

“Lex Luthor,” Conner said. “Oh yeah, the name’s Conner by the way. And you’re the Tim Drake my friend’s been talking almost nonstop about.”  
“Tim Drake-Wayne, please. My name kinda means a lot to me.” I said. “And it’s nice to meet you,” I said.

“Likewise, Drake-Wayne,” Conner said, shaking my hand.

It reads like a headline, World’s Finest Robin and Superboy team up for the first time in a school bathroom to fight off. New Young Justice member? 

But I can’t believe my first time meeting Conner Kent, the kid that is kinda supposed to be my best friend in a different universe, was in a bathroom where we talked about tax fraud. I also didn’t think he’d be friends with Lori Luthor. Unless Luthor has some other nephew or nice I don’t know about.

Conner Kent.


	5. Tim Drake Happens To Be Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart Allen is a Bart.  
> Cassie Sandsmark is a girl  
> Cissie King-Jones is a lesbian

“It was Tim, he was in the bathroom getting attacked by Mitch of all people,” I explained.

“Yeah, so,” Lori said. “Aren't you skipping the part I care about? How was he?”

“Oddly short,” I said. “Like to the point you’d think he wears heels in all his public appearances.”

Lori scoffed, “Then you can have him.” She said. “Maybe Bart’ll do better for me.”

“Sure…” I said. “Did you know Bruce Wayne commits tax fraud?”

Lori took a bite of her burger, almost distracted by the idea of having a rich friend to react to my comment. 

“Yeah, so does Luthor. It’s nothing special.” 

“It’s a crime,” I said.

“Only if you get caught,” Lori said.

“So did you have any of the three in any class?” I asked.

“I had that Cassie chick in third hour. Loved her hair, short and bushy. Honestly, I kinda got lesbian vibes from her.” Lori said. “Sorry about that loss by the way. Better luck with the next rich girl you come across.”  
“I don’t even think she’s rich. She just has a rich friend.” I said. “Kinda like that Bart kid. And I don’t even like her. She’s pretty but that's about it.”

“Rich people stay around rich people, Conner. It’s kind of a rule.”

“Whatever, dude.”

I met Tim Drake-Wayne and asked him about tax fraud. Imagine that, not only did I meet a celebrity but I also asked him about something so dumb. Can someone who’s just rich even count as a celebrity? Bruce Wayne is known for being rich and helping Gotham, that’s really about it. Tim’s kind of like that good son, nothing like his two older brothers, both of whom were cops at one point but have really done nothing to help their communities. Or Damian who is an animal rights advocate.

But I don’t think I can get over the sheer power of asking the richest kid in the world about tax fraud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I met him, he saved me from having to go hard on some random teens with knives,” I said. “He has super strength and super senses.”

Bart, Cassie, and I were walking home. The rest of the day wasn't that hard. Everything was way below what I can do. Apparently normal fifteen-year-olds don’t know what a parabola is.

“And you got that from a conversation in a bathroom?” Cassie asked.

“I know what it looks like,” I told her. “I’ve spent time with Superman and other heroes with heightened senses.”

“And what did you guys talk about?” Bart asked. “Ten bucks says it’s nerdy or boring.”  
“Tax fraud.”   
“Bingo!” Bart cheered.

“Why?” Cassie asked.

“One of the attacks asked me why I was really here. He suggested that I needed protection from something and blamed Bruce committing tax fraud.” I said. “He’s also friends with Luthor’s niece, so there’s that.”

“She’s here?” Cassie asked.

“I thought I told you that,” I said. 

“Tim,” Cassie said, walking up to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. “You didn’t tell us shit.”

“Okay, so,” Bart said. “Isn’t Lex a good guy now anyway? So what if he just so happens to have a niece he doesn't know about?” 

“Do you really believe he’s good? It’s an act.” I said. “It’s Lex Luthor.”

“A kid can dream,” Bart said. “So anyway, I’m bored. How are you going to look for Superman and how can I find something to do?”

“Don’t you have that stuff Max gave you?” Cassie asked. “Homework?”

“I hear a puppy, oh no he’s stuck in a tree.” Bad cried. “Bye!” Bart zoomed off.

And with that, I was left with Cassie. She yawned. “I’ma take a nap.”

And then it was me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Smallville is a small town. I know people here, Farmer Mark sells eggs at the best price in a few hundred miles, Shelly McMan can knit a scarf for just about any location, and Ma and Pa Kent will help just about anyone with just about anything.

The local hardware shop has everything, tools, parts, and Tim Drake.

As I went in, he came out. I nearly ran into him too if it weren't for him seeing me.

“Oh, hey Conner.” Said Tim.

Tim’s smaller than he is in pictures. He's about up to my nose and I’m like six foot two. I also didn’t expect him to have bright blue eyes or hair that looks like he hasn’t showered in two days but here he is. Standing in front of the hardware store, a skateboard hidden under his arm.

“Oh hey, dude. Gnarly skateboard.”

“Gnarly?” 

“Super cool, dope, awesome, funky fresh?”

“Just stick with gnarly,” Tim said. 

“You know I know a rad place for skating. It’s just a few blocks from here.” I said. “Ma bought me a board once, I kinda broke it within a month. But the place is still there.”

Tim smiled and shrugged. “I guess I don’t have anything better to do. Show the way.”

Tim was able to keep up with me pretty well on a skateboard. I don’t know why he followed me. Am I really that cunning? I have to be, it’s the charisma. 

“So Bart, he just saved his head? Why?” 

“That’s the thing, he just did it. There wasn't a reason for it.” Tim explained. “One day he just sent me a picture of him and his hair was gone.” 

“Bart sounds like a character,” I said. “I’d never, NEVER, shave my head.” I laughed.

“Bart is honestly his own kind of person. He’s my best friend and really, I can’t even predict his actions.” Tim explained. “You know one time he hit his head and thought he was Batman for a good hour.”

“And how did that end?” I asked.

“He tried to climb a tree only to fall and hit his head. It didn’t really hurt him but it did knock him back to himself.” 

“So Bart’s just kind of an idiot?” I asked.

“Bart is actually extremely smart. He’s just kinda,” Tim went on, “well he just kinda runs on impulse. He doesn't think and that leads him to very different outcomes depending on what happens.”

“So he’s smart sometimes?”

“When it comes down to it, Bart is extremely intelligent,” Tim said. “But it’s situational.”

Tim’s face fell into focus the more he went on. I feel like he could go on for hours about this kid who I don’t know to a point where I would feel like I’d know him after he’s done. Bart Allen isn’t an idiot but like a smart one.

“So here we are,” I said. “It may be an empty pool but it’s a really cool empty pool.”  
“Kind of like a rad empty pool?” Asked Tim.

“Now you’re just making fun of me.” 

“I mean, if you want to read it that way then sure.”

I hopped the fence keeping the pool closed off from the world at large. Honestly, I think this was a thing in the ’90s but has since had no one to take care of it. So all that’s left of it is just a hole in the ground that people have a little too much from with spray paint.

“What can you do, Drake-Wayne?” I asked.

“Do you really want to see?” Tim asked. “I mean I can show you, but would you really want to have all hope that you could ever do this get ruined?”

“You can’t be that good, rich boy. Come on, show me up.” I said, grinning ever so coolly. 

“If you say so,” Tim said, jumping down into the empty pool.

I had my doubts about Tim Drake-Wayne. But then I was kinda just stuck watching him. He definitely could, I’ll give him that. And then he did a backflip and started showing off. It looked like he had actual gymnastics stuff and then he just threw it all in.

It all came together to make for some really amazing stuff.

“What do you think?” Tim asked.

“I’m succeeding, you win. You definitely have something going on. I’d almost say you’d be as good as Red Robin if it weren't for how short you are.” I said.

Tim laughed. “Oh my god, if only I were as good as him. Red Robin can like, take down anything with his Red Bored. I would give anything to be him, sadly I’m not.” Tim said.

“Yeah,” I said.

Could he be? 

Nah… There is no way this rich kid vibes with Batman when he doesn't have anything better to do.

Tim and I were silent for a good minute. We looked at each other trying to keep a conversation going but I personally had nothing and he obviously didn’t either. I didn’t mind it, if I were stuck looking at any face, might as well be his.

“King Shark is a shark!”

“Look out!” Tim yelled and pushed me out of the way of a man shark thing with the power to break concrete.

“What is that?” I yelled.

“I don’t know, let’s go!” Tim yelled back.

“King Shark is a shark!” Yelled the monster again before swiping at me. 

“No, run. I’ll hold it back!” I said, jumping out of the way of another swipe. “I can take this!” 

Tim shook his head before running away on his skateboard.

King Shark threw his hand down at me. “King Shark is a shark!” He yelled before plucking a street sign from the ground and swinging it at me.

“Conner Kent is a boy!” I yelled before chucking a rock at him. “Hey ugly! Why are you here!”

“King Shark is a shark!” King Shark yelled before punching me into a fence. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

I have the powers of Superman, which hurt the fence more than it hurt me. I’m not sure what Tim was doing but I really hope he’s getting help. I’m not sure how long I can do this before he really hurts something.

“I’ll ask one more time, Mr. King Shark.” I ran up to him, he was running a rampage. I don’t think he was even thinking about anything. “Why are you here?”

“King Shark is a shark!” King Shark yelled.

“Gotcha,” I said. Getting close to him, it was easy. King Shark was swiping at me but I was quick. I could lift him, and I did. Picking up his left leg I threw him behind me. And then I did that again but in reverse. King Shark couldn’t do anything about it.

“I got this from here!”

A girl wearing black swung in and threw something at King Shark. A thick net quickly covered and captured the monster before a blonde girl came and picked up the beast.

Wonder Girl and Batgirl.

“I didn’t think there was anyone with powers in Smallville.” Red Robin said as he jumped down next to me. “Who are you?”

Blackbird mask, a red and green robin costume. Red Robin did not look the coolest. He had the best artillery of any one of the heroes in Gotham though. A skateboard, yoyo, staff, and birdarang just to name a few.

“Co-Co-Conner,” I said. “Conner Kent. I know Superman.” I said.

Red Robin looked interested. Almost like he was shocked about something I said, but like everyone knows Superman. I may be a different case but still. Everyone knows Superman.

“Well thanks, Conner. We’ll be taking this thing in now.” Red Robin said awkwardly as he walked off with Batgirl.

“That was wicked.”


	6. Though heck and back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd do King Shark, what about you?

“So he actually has powers,” Cassie said. “I owe Kid Flash a lot of money now, thank you.”

“Did… did you guys make a bet on this? Why are you guys like this?” I asked.

“You seemed honestly insane. Kid Flash believed you but like, I was on the rocks.” Cassie said. “Anyway, what should we do about this… this thing?”

King Shark, that’s what I’m calling it. That’s what he’s calling himself. Anyway, Cass was sitting on him as he struggled to escape. There wasn’t anything behind his eyes, a monster full of some kind of blind rage. It almost made me pity the thing.

“I called Batman, he’s coming with a jet to escort him to prison,” I said. “Until then, we’re kinda stuck with him.”  
“King Shark is a shark!”

I swear something suddenly changed in King Shark. His eyes, they looked normal. “Yeah, yeah buddy. We’re all a shark.” I said.

“King Shark needs, King Shark... is a shark.” King Shark stuttered. “Hel-” King Shark disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Cass fell on her back.

There was nothing but net left, net, and a small note. Cass got up, the note was in her hand when she got up. As if it was placed there. 

“Mr. M,” Cass said.

“Mr. M?” Cassie repeated. “Can I see that?”

Cass tried to hand the note to her but it turned to putty in her hand. She tried to get it out but it grew bigger, it began to bubble. 

“Batgirl!”

The note bubbled up and then blew up. The blast blew Cass into a wall, away from us. Said blast didn’t hurt anything around her. I rushed to Cass’s side, she was breathing but she definitely wasn't waking up anytime soon.

“Her hand,” Cassie said.

The note was back in Cass’s hand, but it was different. “Not Young Justice.” I read out loud. “What does that mean?”

“What does what mean?” Bart appeared behind me, in full uniform, and ten minutes late to help. “What did I miss?”

“Everything important,” I said. “Where were you?”

“The dog in the tree wasn’t a dog. When I got it out it attacked me, turning into this bigger dog, like Clifford with rabies or something. I tried to call you guys but nobody came.” Bart explained. “And then poof, it was gone.”

“You really,” Cassie said, “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. It threw the tree from the ground and everything, I can show you if you want. It’s just right over there. Really it wouldn’t be too hard.” Bart said.

“Batman will be here soon, so let’s just wait here,” I said. “We need to make sure everything’s okay.”  
“I think we should call in Arrowette,” Cassie said. “That note was directed at Batgirl not being a part of our team, right? Don’t you think she should be included in this?” 

“Yeah, you can do that,” I said. “Kid Flash can go get her. I’ll wait here with Cass for Batman.”

“Alright, come on Kid Flash,” Cassie said.

“Meep meep.” Bart ran off with Cassie. 

“Come on, Cass…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Conner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meeting Red Robin, it was weird. I almost felt flustered when he arrived. Really, flustered? Man, I am totally off my game. King Shark, I feel like I should know who that is. Something important is just missing from him. From me? I don’t know.

Tim!

I was still standing in the empty pool. Tim just ran off, I should go find him. But like, would he want to hang again? Do I really care? Should I care? I mean, Lori would care. I think she wants me to befriend him.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up, a call from Ma.

“Oh my dearie, are you okay? I heard something happened in town and I know you’re there right now. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it was a monster called King Shark. I fought it.” I said.

“You did what?” Ma yelled. “You know what I told you, right? You’re supposed to hide your powers. You know what happened to Clark, what could happen to you. What if Lex Luthor finds you? I don’t think I could stand losing one of you kids for the third time.”  
Ma, she was really liberal when it came to powers. But then Clark died for the second time, this time at the hands of Superboy-Prime. It took the Flashes to lock him in the speedforce. The only ones to survive are Quicksilver and the current Kid Flash. She doesn't need to lose me, even if I could potentially come back.

“I’m sorry, it wasn't my choice. King Shark attacked me first.”I said. “But I did meet Young Justice. Or some of them, if that means anything.”

“Come. Home.” Ma told me.

“Right away, ma’am.”

I can’t say no, Ma is important. I kinda wish I could find Tim though, tell him what I am first. Tim seems like someone I can trust, or is it something else about him.

“I owe Kid Flash money now, thanks.” I could hear somebody say.

“Super hearing?” I said out loud.

“Why are you guys like this?” Was that, was that Tim? Does he know Kid Flash? Come to think about it, Red Robin was changing his voice. It sounded like he was making it deeper.

But Tim’s short, Red Robin’s not. 

“Combat boots,” I said out loud. “Really, combat boots?”  
Smallville was awfully quiet still. Not even the cops arrived to take care of anything. It felt like I was the only one in Smallville.

“Meep Meep.” and the sound of running swallowed the area. Never before had my hearing acted up so badly.

“Come on, Cass…”

I found Red Robin sitting next to Batgirl, I didn't make myself known to them, I hid behind a wall to listen in.

And then nothing happened. For like five minutes they didn’t talk. If not only to make this even worse, a whole ass helicopter landed. Like, right in the middle of the street. Slick and black.

And Batman himself came out of it. 

Red Robin sighed upon seeing the man in a Bat costume. “Too busy?” he asked.

“You know how he is, Red Robin.” The man in a Batman costume said. “He gets too busy with something and he can’t make it. There’s a new villain in Gotham, a dude who calls himself the Gotham Knight. He and Robin are working the case.”

“So he sent in you?” Red Robin asked.   
“I saw the call and came in his place.” Said the man in the Batman costume. “So what happened here? You said a new villain came around? What happened to Batgirl?”

“He just disappeared. After he did, there was a note in Batgirl’s hand that blew her and only her up. Now Wonder Girl and Kid Flash are running to get Arrowette.”

“Why her?”

“The note says that Batgirl wasn’t a Young Justice member so we assumed we needed real Young Justice members.”

“I’ll take her for you then.” Said the man in a Batman costume as he went over to pick up the unconscious Batgirl. “What about the reason you’re here? How is he?”

“He has powers.” Red Robin said. “I’m not sure if it’s just something unrelated or if he really is related to Superman.”

“Well, good luck Robin. I believe you’re onto something with this, I really do. Just, don’t go too far into something you know you can’t do with your team alone. The Titans are here for you.”

“Thanks, Nightwing.” Red Robin said.

“No problem, Robin.” Said the man in the Batman costume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tim~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gotham’s been popping lately. New villains coming up left and right. This dude that called himself the designer, the Joker’s new partner Punchline, and this new Gotham Knight dude aren't the half of it. Bruce’s been busy.

And yet he still could’ve been nice enough to bring someone over. Dick just so happened to have found out I sent an S.O.S. and came.

“You can come out now,” I said. “You’re still behind the wall, right?”

Conner Kent walked out from behind the wall. His shadow was what gave him away, the sun was almost pushing him into view.

“Umm… hi.” Conner waved.

“You’ve been here the whole time. Forget what you saw, go home.” I said.

“Relax, bro. I won’t tell anyone what I heard. I want to help.” I said. “I’m strong, you guys could use me,” Conner said. “Plus, I think I’m cool. You guys know that King Shark dude was there for me, right? Even when you guys were there he was going after me.”

“That seems like a bold assumption,” I said.

“Yeah I know, but still. Nothing ever comes to Smallville, it’s literally the town of Superman. I don’t know why, but that thing was targeting me.”  
“I don’t know.”   
“I know what it’s like. Batman, he’s like, you’re dad right?”

Bruce Wayne, the man of mystery. He’s always had a Robin. Dick, Jason, Damian. Me, Steph. I don’t like how Conner just comes out like that. Bruce is busy, his war on crime takes time. I know he would’ve come.

“Kinda, yeah. What does this have anything to do with-”

“My dad really doesn’t have time for me, either,” Conner said. 

“What?”  
“Yeah, well. He doesn’t really know about me yet. Clark Kent, the famous reporter for the Daily Planet.”

“Doesn’t he have a kid?”

Superman, he’s talking about Superman. So this is Conner Kent. Why isn’t he even...

“Yeah, Jon. Kid’s great. I’m just… complicated.” I said.

He’s talking to me like he knows me. Conner Kent, as far as he knows he’s just this one conversation. Does he still think Tim and I are different people unless he knows? I don’t think he does. Still, admitting to having someone famous, he’s either caring or an idiot.

“Batman’s always had a Robin,” I said. “Five different ones over the course of his ten years as Batman. I know, it seems weird. But he really did improve each of our lives. But that comes with some kind of baggage.”  
“A few of you died,” Conner said.

“The second, the fourth, the fifth, and me,” I said.

“But, you’re right here,” Conner said. “How did you?”

I shook my head. “Superman died a few times, you know this. The second one died first. Killed by the Joker. The Forth one tried to go out on her own to end crime with one single plan, beaten to death. The current one died by the sword of his clone brother. I blew myself up.”

“I… I didn’t know,” Conner said. “You died, how are you guys here?”

“I didn’t really die,” I said. “I did, but I was stolen from that place by a person that called himself Mr. Ozs. Right before it happened. He didn’t come to help me, it would’ve been easy.”  
“Really? Did he think you were dead?” Conner asked.

“Yeah, but at the same time, the fifth Robin died. Batman’s biological son. He went to Apokolips to save him.” I said. “You know what Apokolips is, right?”

“The place that sent the Parademons a few years ago, right?”

“Yeah, the place that people say Hell is supposed to look like. He went through literal Hell and back to get Robin.”

“And he…”

“Left me dead,” I said. “I need to go.”

“Okay,” Conner said. “And dude, I’ll be here for you if you want to actually talk about anything else.”

I smiled. “It’s fine,” he said. “I’ll see you around then. If something comes up here, I’ll be the first to know.”


	7. CoN El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That new Super Boy costume is super fucking spicy

CONNER

  
“I know what it’s like?” Did I really say that to a teenage vigilante? Lori’s going to kill me. Hell, Ma’s going to kill me. I didn’t go right home. Do you think Clark would kill me too? 

If Clark knew about me then maybe he would? I don’t know, he’s Superman and Superman is close to Batman and Batman has those kids and I just related to one of those kids. I am now Superman’s enemy by association, my career is over.

As the police showed up on the scene I was gone, ready to make the two-mile walk to the Farm. The farm where Ma and Pa would definitely be waiting for me.

“You went out with that rich Wayne boy only to get attacked? What would you have done if the Wayne kid got hurt? That was reckless and stupid, son!” Pa said.

“You’re just too young to be doing this hero stuff! Leave it to the heroes, leaf it to Clark.”

As soon as I got home I was put down. Sitting on the couch, Ma and Pa stood over me. Their arms crossed. Last time I saw them this angry I sunk a tractor in a lake. Had to spend my allowance to fix it.

“I did meet Young Justice,” I said. “You know, the gold standard of teenage heroes.” 

Okay, that sounded dumb but I know what I’m doing here. You need to apple to the older side of them. The side that heard stories of the JSA when they were younger. That kind of gold standard.

“It was still reckless, young man. You’re no more mortal than Clark is and that man died one more time than the rest of us.” Pa said.

“Yeah, but he came back both times. Isn't that anything?” I asked. “Look, I know you’re worried about me. Your first son died twice. But I know what I’m doing. It’s not like I’m fighting Doomsday or Superboy-Prime. I just took down a small-time monster that called itself King Shark. It’s not that hard.”

“Clark said that same thing. It was easy with Toy man and Metallo. But now, there’s not a day I worry about Darkseid or Doomsday or… or Lex Luthor.” Ma said. “I’m worried that you’d end up no worse than him.”

“Yeah, I know. But I can handle it, if something like that comes. I have something Clark doesn't.” I said. “Tactile Telekinesis.”

“Just,” Ma looked at me. “Can you just go to your room? I don’t need to do this now.” 

“Gotcha.”

“You really met Red Robin and Tim Drake in less than a few hours? You really… are you serious?”

I have a picture of Superman on my wall. It’s just a stylized picture of Clark taken of him on the daily planet globe. It was right after he saved the world from Darkside. Right next to it was the logos of every member of the Justice League.

“I know how it sounds, really. It seems, like really impossible. Red Robin and I talked about bad dads and stuff. He’s really nice. I know I made a good impression on him.”  
“Aww, that’s cute. You know, I don't think he has a vigilante girlfriend, right?” Lori asked.

“I’m not gay, Lori.”

“Conner, we’ve been friends for four years now,” Lori said. “You’re a twink.”  
Before I could ask her what that word means she hung up. “Gosh…” I said before falling onto my bed. “I could get with a guy if I wanted to. I’d be easy.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don’t really hold anything against Bruce for leaving me with Mr. Oz. There’s no way he would’ve known I was alive, the blast would’ve blown away my body. Reducing it to atoms. I had no Lazarus pit, no weird Apokolips energy, not even a white Lantern. I was dead, dead for good.

Even in doing so, I think it would’ve been easy to trace me. I have something, the Robin costume I died in was letting out a tracker. But that’s neither here nor there. I’m not going to let that get the best of me, I don't need to become the world’s next Jason. That’d just be terrible.

“You know this whole thing with that Conner kid is kinda sush, right?”

I was in the house for an hour before anyone showed up. I told Bart and Cassie to go out and get Cissie. Apparently Stephaine Brown appeared before them. Spoiler.

“Why are you here? Who brought you? Why didn’t you tell me?” I asked Steph, the girl who somehow appeared in my room. 

“Why, Timothy. I sent you a text.”

“I got a random message from a random number that only read Spoiler Alert,” I said. “I kinda guessed that was you but I wasn’t sure. Why are you here?”

“I heard about Cass and wanted to check up on you guys.”  
“It’s… it’s been two hours.” I said. “You really came here in under an hour?”

Steph sighed. “Fine, I was visiting Cass. I was bored, okay? But you ruined that for me. So now I’m hanging out with you, babe.”

“Ight, bet. I needed somebody to run an idea over.” I said. 

Steph fell onto my bed, spreading herself out to cover the entire thing. “I guess I’m all ears. What’s up?”

“We were dating before,” I said.

“Yeah,” Steph said. “And I called it off because we both realized something very important.” 

“You’re bi, I’m gay,” I said.

Steph sat up. “What’s this about?” She asked. “Oh shit, this is about that Conner kid, isn’t it? You like him.” Steph smiled.

I was in a relationship with Sephtine Brown. She appeared one day first as Spoiler, some street kid that wanted to strike away from her dad. Bruce took her in and let her become Robin to replace me while I was working with Young Justice. She came in during the same time Cass came to Bruce’s whole thing. Together we worked as a new era of Batman’s family. 

I got together with Steph when she first began training under Barbra to be the next Batgirl. Back when it was cute, I was a big thing with the press that I had a girlfriend. At the time I didn’t know what I was but I did know I had a role to play to keep the press busy on something that wasn’t the secret underlying fact that the Wayne Family and Bat-Family are one and the same. 

Steph was trying to impress Cass by getting with me. She really did like me, I liked her. But it was more, more platonic than it was anything else. Steph is kinda like a sister to me, somebody that just so happens to know more than she should about me.

“It could be, okay? I don’t know, Conner’s just like, good!”

“Okay, so you spent three days stalking this kid online. I think this is really a start. You said a different Bart told you about him, right?” Steph asked.

I shook my head. “He just kinda appeared, looking for some kid named Conner.” 

Steph began to laugh. “You found him under one name? Did you really just look up Conner and find him? Stalking his old Facebook page to find that he works at the fucking Krusty Karb and at one point was some huge fan of Hatsune Miku?”

“Let’s move on,” I said. 

“You should come out.” 

“I’ll do it on my own time,” I said. “I don’t think I’m ready to tell them.”

Bart, Steph, Cass, Cassie, Cissie. That’s the line of trust I have. Bart was there for me when I needed him most when everyone else believed Bruce was dead. Cass knows how to keep a secret, she’s loyal and trusting. Cassie and Cissie have been on my team since day one.

Steph, once again, knows things about me that only an ex-girlfriend would know.

“Yeah, you can. I still think it’s kinda weird, ya know? I just think that you should do it. If you’re going to do this whole thing because you have some crush.”

“It’s more than that now,” I said. “King Shark brought more to this whole mess that I think we should look into. It now goes deeper.”

“Deeper than…” Steph asked, looking to the side.

“Stop.”

“Okay fine, you should know about how I stopped the cops from showing up by the way. Attacked the station all by myself.” Steph said. “Until the dogs showed up… I had to run.”

“Dogs?”

“Police dogs, like the dogs you know?” Steph said. “I didn’t fight the dogs but I might be trending on Twitter now.”

“My god, Steph.”

“I tried my best!” Steph yelled. “Don't you have something better to do now? Isn’t Conner posting something on Twitter that you need to look at?”

“He doesn’t have anything like that. I checked on everything he could have and there was nothing.”

“Sucks to sucks, bud,” Steph said. “Well, now I’m going to do tourist stuff. Apparently, Kansas has a really big ball of yarn that I really wanna check out. See you later, Timothy.” 

And then she jumped out the window.

“God, this is a mess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CONNER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think I got out pretty well. I was allowed to go to school the next day and they let me have Lori over afterward. That’s new, normally it’s them sticking me in my room and only letting me work on the farm.

I guess the difference is that I didn’t really break anything. Nor was I caught using my powers somewhere in town. But I still talked back to them, I’m lucky I'm alive. 

“And then Kary Osborn came into the room, she was all messed up. Like she just got into a fight or something. She just started her work like normal. As if nothing was wrong.”

“Uh-huh, cool,” I said, mindlessly looking over a video of Red Robin taking down Anarchy with Spoiler on my computer.

“Okay,” Lori said. “And then Red Robin came in with Batman himself to fight the Joker. Joker was there because that’s who Kary was fighting. Batman finally punched a hole in The Joker's gut.”

“Very funny,” I said. “You know I should be out there helping, right? The modern take on an older Superhero type.”  
“We are on very different topics here, Conner Kent,” Lori said, scowling at me. 

“I'm sorry.” I said. “Fighting that King Shark thing really put me through something. I could really be good at this.”

“You can’t even stand up to the people making fun of you every single day you walk into school. I really doubt you’d be a good hero.” Lori said.

“Says the niece of Lex Luthor.” 

“Hey! He’s good now.” Lori said. “For now.”  
“Remember that time Lex showed up at your house to cure your mom’s paralysis? Tell me what he did right after that happened, what did he do?”

“Took the cure right back,” Lori muttered. “But this is different.”  
“It’s all some ploy. He’s trying to get close to Superman to kill him. I think I would know this much about him. People like Lex don’t change.”   
Lori got up and left.

“Fine, be that way.” I sighed.

The next morning I got up early to tend to the farm, fixed a few down fence posts, and fed the cattle. I go back in to find breakfast ready and Ma and Pa waiting at the table.

“What’s the occasion?” I asked.

Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. A complete breakfast. 

“Come on, just sit down. We need to talk.” Pa said.

Two talks in one week, this can’t be good. I went to sit down, it helps to not look them in the eyes. But the pancakes were fluffy.

“We thought about what you said.” Ma said. “And we want to know, do you want to become a hero?”

And just like that, I choked on my pancake. The fluffiness didn’t help at all. Instead, they worked to kill me. The poor half Kryptonian, killed by pancakes.

“Ye-yes,” I said. “I do, like really do.”  
“And do you promise to be safe?” 

As safe as a hero can be. “Of course, Ma’am.” 

Ma shook her head. “We can’t let another one of our kids die, you know.”  
“I won’t die. I’m smarter than Clark.” I said.

“Clark isn’t the most planned out. You got to be better than him.” Ma said.

“Are you… are you dissing Clark? Your own son? Ma! I thought you were better than this.” I said. “But I will.”

Ma smiled and got up. “Okay, follow me.”

Ma and Pa took me into the living room. The two of them went in and closed the door before I could come in. 

“One second.” Ma said.

I was honestly too confused to speak. I waited outside before they actually allowed me to come in. The two of them stood in front of the clothing I wore before they found me.

“I spent all night working on this. I took some leftover material from Clark’s space pod and made some of this. I just knew it would be useful someday.”

When I broke out I stole some basic clothing. A leather jacket, some belts, gloves, and boots. I came with a kinda jumpsuit thing. Somehow Ma made it better. She added spikes to the jacket, added various patches to different parts to make things bolder, and did something to the gloves to make them fingerless.

My god, I’ll look like a biker.

I love it.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” I said. “I love it.”  
“You’re a part of this family, you know what that symbol means, right?” Pa asked.

“Yeah, of course, I do,” I said. “Hope.”  
“Yep, wear it well,” Pa said. “Well, you can go out and fight crime tonight. After school.”

“Right,” I said. “I'm going to be late.”


End file.
